


Would Includes for the 13th Doctor

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, 13th Doctor x Reader - Fandom, Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: Dating 13 would include...





	1. Chapter 1

-You met while you were at work on a train when she fell through the roof  
-You were desperate to leave your job as a ticket collector on the train so you jumped at the opportunity to go with her  
-She told you amazing stories of ending wars and saving aliens species  
-You were the one who kissed her first  
-It was after she saved you from getting hurt

“Y/N! I was so scared… I thought I had lost you. I-I”

-And then you kiss her… and she kisses you back  
-Ryan, Yaz, and Graham ship you two way too hard  
-She loves hand holding and will grab yours at any point in time  
-You have so many pet names for her, but her favourites were babe and baby  
-She’s been a man for most of her life, so she’s not used to ‘female’ things

“Ow, I’m getting poked in my side!”  
“Baby, that’s your underwire. Let me help.”

-She loves hugs and will occasionally drag you from the console room to give you a huge hug  
-She’s the little spoon and loves cuddling under a warm duvet with you

“Mhm, Y/N, I’m cold, can you help me warm up?”

-God that woman could be seductive when she wanted to be

-She most definitely has an intelligence kink and you use and abuse that knowledge  
-Of course the sex was AMAZING  
-She’s such a bottom but loves to be on top occasionally  
-She leaves hickeys everywhere and the TARDIS Team certainly notices

“Is that a hickey Y/N?”  
“No Yaz, I just… bumped into a wall..”  
“On your neck?”  
“Uhh. Yep?”

The Doctor and you are legit the cutest couple in the universe, and you wouldn’t trade her for the world


	2. Kinky!13th Doctor

You’d been dating 13 for a while now and your sex life was already amazing  
One night she asked you if you could try something  
That’s how you found out about her mommy/daddy kink  
And it all got better from there  
For Halloween, you took her to a party and dressed as a Western Sheriff complete with a stetson and handcuffs  
She went as herself… honestly it was kind of a last minute invite  
But the *handcuffs* though  
You both walked back from the party and she couldn’t contain herself when you walked through the TARDIS door

“Y/N please. You’ve been driving me crazy all night in that uniform with… those.”  
“You like it?”  
“Yes. Please. I need you.”

You drag her to the bedroom, handcuff her to the headboard, and ravish her  
And she LOVES every second of it  
Pulling her hair is a yes  
At first you thought it was a little odd, but the noises she makes when you do it drive you crazy

Don’t even get started on the lingerie…  
You accidently let it slip that it turns you on so of course she goes out and gets some  
The next day, it’s just you and her in the TARDIS after a long day of console repairs  
She’s unbuttoning her long coat and sits down on the new sofa she got  
And HOLY HELL she’s wearing lacy black lingerie  
And you’re immediately a mess  
Of course you get her out of those as quickly as possible (making sure to not to damage the clothing because you definitely want to save those for another time)

You leave hickies absolutely everywhere on her pale skin  
It’s fun watching her cover them up (the TARDIS Team still figures it out)

Boobs or butt? No, it’s her whole body. She’s absolutely beautiful   
The Doc also loves the soft stuff  
Gentle kisses on the cheek  
Soft caresses of the arm  
Lacing your fingers together whenever possible  
You often wear her long grey coat when you’re cold and she thinks it’s the cutest thing ever  
She wears oversized t-shirts to bed and no pants (it’s adorable)

And you love her with your whole heart  
And she loves you with both of hers


End file.
